What We've Been Missing
by nicolesargent
Summary: Lois and Clark attend a Office Party. Will they find out what they've been missing?


Title: What We've Been Missing

Pairing: Lois and Clark (who else?)

Rating: T

Set: Halfway through season 9

Spoilers: Season 9 if you haven't seen it.

Authors Note: This is my second Clois fic that I've written, I hope you enjoy it. Reviews please!

**"It's true that we don't know what we've got until we lose it, but it's also true that we don't know what we've been missing until it arrives."**

"Lois, come on. It won't be that bad."

She rolled her eyes, "Clark, it's going to be a boring office party, with people I don't even know that well."

He smiled, "Well yeah, that's the point- we don't know many co-workers. We should probably get to know people in other departments... and the people who we work with." Sensing her hesitancy he quickly added, "It could be fun."

She looked over at him in disbelief, "Fun? How in anyway, will this be fun? I know the people I need to know." She stuck out one finger and added as she counted. "Brady, my editor. Tess, my boss, God help me. Coffee guy, errand guy; and you... my guy" She started with annoyance but ended with a smirk.

He couldn't help but smile at that; but still, "Lois, just go, and we'll make small talk with some people; and if after an hour you still want to leave, we will. I promise."

She took a deep breath and sighed, looking into his big puppy eyes.

How could she say no to him?

"Fine." She said hesitantly and then began to smile. "But you owe me, big time."

Clark was just fine with that. He leaned into her kiss, feeling her lips open under his.

Kissing Lois was heaven.

Her lips parted and he slipped his tongue inside to duel with hers. He placed his hands around her back and slowly slid them down to her ass and pulled her intimately close to him. She let a moan out and it sent an instant shock of pleasure to his groin.

She brought her arms around his neck and pulled him closer to her pushing herself up to him.

There was no room between them now.

Yet she wanted to be closer.

Her hands made their way up his neck and into his hair, playing with him.

Clark let out a slight moan and instinctively his hips pushed harder into hers.

A noise broke through the thick fog covering the two. They both ignored it, hoping it would eventually go away.

It did. Lois smiled into his kiss, relieved that they didn't have to stop.

She thought too soon, evidently fate was against them and the shrilling noise started again. Clark growled, breaking the kiss. Lois sighed and brought her head down on his shoulder. They stayed there, for what felt like forever.

"It's mine." Her voice was regretful.

She walked slowly away from him, not really wanting to leave. She went to her coat and pulled the phone out, checking who it was.

"Hey Chloe."

She sat down in a comfy chair.

Clark could hear Chloe's voice.

Why on Earth and Krypton, did she have to call now?

Every time it seemed Lois and him, ever started something- anything, they were never able to finish it. It was an unspoken understanding, that they were both ready for something more.

They were both ready to take that step.

The only problem was, when?

The last couple of weeks were horrible.

It was like, someone knew what they were trying to do, and stopped them every time.

They'd get so close, to just have to stop. The sexual tension was prominent, undeniable... so very raw. It made him weak to think about it, he could feel his legs want to give out. The emotions were more powerful than anything he had ever felt, and Lois was the cause of it.

He wondered sometimes if she understood what she did to him.

What she meant to him.

How he couldn't live without her in his life, seeing her every day.

Watching her move, seeing her eyes wonder and lick her lips.

Listening to her laugh.

Breath.

Talk.

Observe her quirks and habits.

He would be lost in this world without her. His tie to humanity. His tie to everything started with her. He was without a doubt, positively for sure, no ifs ands or buts about it, unconditionally, irrevocably in love with Lois Lane and he wouldn't do a thing to change it.

She looked up at him with a slight blush, smiling somewhat shyly, as if she knew what he was thinking and he realized he'd been staring. It was a rare moment to ever witness a blush from Lois Lane, taking advantage of it, he soaked up everything about the person sitting down. The way her hair fell long, all twirled and twisted, settling on her breast, the way her eyes were still slightly glazed over, still affected by what had just happened between them moments before.

She had a stain of red painting her cheeks, and a tiny pout to her bottom lip.

Her breathing slow.

Was he imagining it, or could he actually feel the heat from her body still?

Her eyes fell back to reality as her attention turned back to the phone.

"W-what? -ah yeah Chlo, I'm here."

More noise came from the phone.

"You were just saying that...you...ummm...that you're...I...okay, I'm sorry. What did you say?"

More noise.

Lois bit her lip, "I know, I'm sorry. I was just distracted. Go on, I'm listening now."

And yet, more noise

She took a deep breath, "Chloe, I think that if you really like Oliver, you should try and make it work with him. Forget about his past, you and I both know, Oliver is more than that."

She listened for a second.

"Well yeah Chloe, but the thing is, Oliver was never really honest with me and it was never going to work out. You guys are completely different; you have a chance for something really great."

Clark realized that this was more than just a courtesy call and Lois was probably going to be talking for Chloe a bit. He wanted to give them some room so he went over to his jacket and started putting it on.

Lois noticed this right away, and shot up from her chair.

"H-hang on, for a second Chloe." She put her hand over the mouth piece. "Hey where're you going?"

He smiled over at her, "Chloe is in need of some one-on-one cousin time, so I'm going to head back to the farm a bit, but I'll be back in about an hour and a half to pick you up for the party."

She felt bad, yet another moment lost that they couldn't get back.

They sure were racking them up.

"Are you sure? I'm sorry, I feel like every time-" She tried to explain.

He started shaking his head and let out a chuckle, "I know, I know, it sucks. But we'll find some time soon, I promise. I'll see you in a little bit okay?"

She leaned into him with a smile, "Don't take too long."

She set her lips to his and gave him a short but sweet kiss, but only to have him pull her back for something longer. He bit her bottom lip and sucked lightly and switched to assault her top one as well. She moaned in surprise and desire. She reciprocated graciously and held his face with her free hand. Letting their tongues battle together she leaned closer to him.

"Lois? Lois? Lois? Are you there? Hello?"

Clark broke away with a laugh, "I'll see you soon." He gave her a small peck on the lips before heading to the door.

"Okay."

He gave her one last smile before he headed out the door, just enough time to hear Lois scold Chloe for the interruption.

They walked into the front doors of the Daily Planet together, Clark wearing black dress pants and a bright blue dress shirt, Lois sporting a black crafty top that had a low dip and white dress pants.

They both stopped at a long table that had name tags placed along it. Lois found her name first and clipped it on her top by her right breast quickly. She noticed that Clark however, was having a problem with his. He was never quit well with little projects such as these. She laughed lightly.

"You're putting it on wrong Smallville, here let me do it for you." She put her purse between her arm, and fixed his name tag so it was straight. "See, that looks a lot better." She faked a desperate sigh, "What would you ever do without me?"

Clark paused for a moment before looking down at her and responding softly, "I would be lost without you Lois."

She quickly looked up, noticing the significance and seriousness in his voice. She stood awed, staring into his bright blue eyes and slowly gave a wide smile; adoration showing visibly on her face. She could feel her heart beat speed up.

Half the time she thought Clark was somewhere else, but then he'd say something like this, and it would completely take her off guard.

She really liked that about him.

Leaning slowly towards him she opened her mouth to say something sweet.

"Lois! Clark! I didn't think you guys were even going to come."

They turned interrupted yet again, towards Brady, their editor.

"Yeah well, I had to get on my knees and beg her but, she finally caved."

She rolled her eyes at Clarks comment.

"Whatever Clark, I'm here aren't I?" She turned her attention to Brady. "So, since I'm here for this, does that mean I can get out of the Christmas party whenever that comes around?"

Brady shook his head, "Afraid not, Tess stressed the fact that all employees should start getting to know each other better, which means I better see you there; and ah no hiding Lane, I want to see you mingle. That way people can stop being scared of you."

Lois snorted, "That'll just make things worse."

Clark nodded his head, "She's right."

"You gotta start somewhere. Like now, go make some new friends."

He walked away as someone nearby called out to him.

Lois turned back to Clark with a fake smile placed on her face. "You heard the man, time to go make some friends." She grabbed Clark by the hand and tugged him upstairs.

_Bingo! Refreshments!_

Grabbing a toothpick, she stabbed the blocks of cheese and began to chow down.

"Mmmm, now if you told me they'd have Muenster cheese, the trip here could've been a little different."

Clark smiled, "Come on Lois, I'll take you to eat after, let's go socialize." He grabbed her arm and pulled, relieved that she didn't put up a fight.

"Fine, fine, fine; but I'm not happy about it."

He pulled her towards a group of people.

Suddenly he realized he wasn't exactly the kind of person to just talk to complete strangers; so he froze as the group turned towards both of them.

Lois looked towards Clark to see him stiffen; she chuckled inwardly as she realized Smallville was a little nervous. Putting an end to the awkward moment she broke it with a introduction.

"Hi, I'm Lois, Lois Lane and this is Clark Kent."

Was it just her or did she see everyone's eyes widen as their bodies took a step back from her?

"Y-y-your Lois Lane?" said a woman in the group.

"Yeah. The one and only," She smiled kindly.

"Excuse me." The girl was go ne faster than a speeding bullet, followed by the group of people she was standing with momentarily.

"O...Kay. What was that about? I haven't even accidently insulted them yet."

He had no idea, one minute they were standing there and the next minute they were...gone.

He did notice the reaction they had to Lois' name...

"Ummm, maybe they're reporters, and...ummm, had a story to break?"

Lois wasn't buying it. "All of them?"

Think Clark, think! "Uhhh...yes?"

Lois face dropped.

_Way to go Kent, you're on top of your game..._

"Its cause of me, isn't it? They're scared of me!"

"Lois, you don't know that for sure."

Although he did.

No, she was positive, it was the only reason.

"Well...you know what? I don't care. I didn't want to make friends anyways."

She turned and started stalking off.

"Lois, where are you going?" Clark said, following her.

"I'm leaving, these people don't even want to hold a conversation with me, not that I even care..."

After hearing that, Clark quickly grabbed her hand and pulled her to the nearest hallway, away from prying eyes. It was darkly lit, so unless you were really looking, you wouldn't even notice anyone there.

Clark turned Lois towards him.

"Lois, you said you'd stay at least an hour, it hasn't even been twenty minutes yet."

"Look Clark, if you really want me to stay then don't make me talk to any more people, I'd rather just stay back here with you."

He smiled, "Fine, we can do that, as long as you stay a little longer."

She smirked at his persistence, "You know I'm surprised you even want to be here."

"Really and why's that?"

She tip toed closer to him and grabbed his tie lightly turning him to her. "Hmmm, maybe because tonight is the one night where neither of us have plans and we might have been able to fit in a little, oooohh, I don't know, one on one time?"

He didn't know what to say to that, of course he'd been thinking about that. He thought about it all day, but he didn't want to give Lois the impression that that was all he thought about. He wanted her to know that he loved just spending time with her too, that every part of their relationship was important to him.

"Lois, believe me, I've thought about it. More than you know." They way he would look at her sometimes were so careful, like she was the only person on earth.

It made her feel so important and vulnerable at the same time.

"Really?" He nodded hi s head and she could see the small tug of his lips turn into a small, shy smile.

"That's really good."

"It is?"

"Yeah."

She suddenly realized how secluded they were and it made the moment all that more intimate. She could smell the fresh cologne he was wearing and the way he was breathing very slowly and deeply.

She was in love with him.

She had known it for a while, even admitted it silently to herself, but now thinking it over, she wasn't so scared of what it meant.

She loved Clark Kent.

She chose that moment to really look into his eyes and read them.

No doubt.

She had no doubt that he felt the same way. His eyes were as clear as the bright blue sky.

Had they always been?

That didn't matter, what mattered was she knew, and acknowledged the fact that that their feelings were mutual.

Now what was she going to do about it?

Clark stood there looking down at Lois, literally seeing the wheels turning in her head.

_What was she thinking? _

He didn't have a chance to think about it because the next thing he knew, Lois was pinning him to the wall, body to body.

"Hey." She said confidently, which Clark would admit, intimidated him a little.

"Hi?"

She broke out into a smile, "Only you Smallville." And then she was kissing him, slowly but firmly on his lips. It didn't even take him a second before he was responding.

Her whole body was on fire, the things he could make her feel with one kiss were astounding. She felt him snake his hand through her hair and push his lips more firmly on hers, unable to contain his surge of emotion.

_Oh boy._

He became more intoxicated by her texture, scent, and small breathy sounds; he slipped his tongue over her bottom lip, practically growling when she allowed him entrance. Immediately probing her inviting mouth, he found himself quickly losing control.

He pushed his body closer to hers and walked her back until her body was against the opposing wall. Her hands made their way around his neck and she used him as an anchor to pull her body high and more firmly against his.

Sliding his hands down from her shoulders, they gradually made their way past the sides of her breast and her waist. Taking their time, they slowly descended over her hips, imprinting the feeling of her body underneath his hands.

He dragged his hands even lower and curved them over her ass giving her a light squeeze before reaching under her left thigh, and lifting it up to hook around his waist. He then shoved his hips against hers, bringing her body intimately connected to his for the first time.

_Oh. _

_My. _

_God._

_It was too much. _

That brash move made Lois moan loudly breaking their kiss as she pushed back into Clarks hips. "Oh God, Clark!"

She pulled her leg tighter to him, trying to push herself against his body, needing to feel the friction between them as his mouth caused tremors to course through her body.

She became more vocal as he sucked even harder and grabbing her ass once again, letting out a guttural moan, she increased the speed of her hips against his willing form.

"Jesus Lois!" Clark became drunk off her touch and became frenzied as he could feel himself harden against her hip.

He faintly remembered they were still in the hallway to the Daily Planet, but stopping didn't even cross his mind; what he needed was to get somewhere, where they could have some privacy. He broke the kiss and lifted his head out of the metaphorical fog to quickly look for an answer.

He was rewarded with one when he looked to his left and found a supply room.

He urgently grabbed Lois's other leg and hoisted it around his waist while grabbing onto her ass he carried her to the door. He broke open the lock without a second thought stepped in through the doors and quickly shut it behind them.

He set Lois on the nearest desk and without a second more of delay he brought his mouth back down to continue his assault.

Her hands stayed behind his neck, as it gave her leverage to hold herself to him. His hands were at her hips, holding her tight, afraid to be anything but that close.

She doubted there would ever be anything better than the feeling of Clarks lips on her own, his tongue seeking out hers as they continued to battle like everything else they did together.

Neither giving up to the other, but both succumbing at the same time.

The minute Clarks right hand left her hip she could feel it leave a trail of fire as it made its way to her breast.

She was very aware of what Clark was doing with his hand; circling around her nipple and then lightly he rubbed it. She arched to him, trying to bring his hand down harder.

The sensation was incredible.

Clarks hand was on her breast and she had never been more turned on in her life.

Her whole body was on fire from head to toe, and she could feel her wet center start to throb for him.

As if he could read her mind, before she could even comprehend was he was doing he placed his free hand down to where her center screamed for his touch. She broke their kiss to let out a sob.

She was not expecting that.

"Oh my God, Clark."

He smiled, his lips pressed up against the side of her face, "You like that?"

She could hear the smugness in his voice and smirked, her farm boy was learning.

_Since when did he talk dirty? _

She could get use to that.

"What? I could barely feel it." She lied.

He pressed harder, right where she needed it the most.

She left out an involuntary whimper, "Okay yes...I like it, don't stop."

He flicked his wrist and moved against her in a circular motion, feeling everything that needed to be felt.

"I wasn't planning on it."

The hand on her breast moved to hold her back; he took his other hand and swiftly flicked the buttons open on her dress pants.

Lois mind immediately went into thinking mode.

Clark is about to go down my pants.

"Stop thinking so much Lois, and just... feel."

They minute he said 'feel' he slipped his hand down the front of her pants and in between her folds.

She took a deep quick intake of breath, completely thrown off by Clark's confidence.

"Ohhh yes Clark." He was working magic with his fingers. He slipped one finger inside, and her walls clenched around him. Slowly he went in and out, then added a second finger and applied more pressure.

She thought she was going to come right there.

Realizing she let Clark get the upper hand, she quickly brought her hands down and grabbed him through his pants. Clark stumbled in complete shock and instantly pushed his hips into her hands.

"Damn it Lois!"

She chuckled, "What? I couldn't let you have all the fun, could I?"

She continued to message him through his pants, Clark's hands stilled from what he was doing and he tightly clenched his teeth together.

_Oh._

_My._

_God._

"Lois, you better slow down."

She stopped her hands, "Okay, if that's what you want."

With the speed of a kryptonian, Lois flicked his pants open and reached down and fitted her hands around him.

_Shit._

He moaned into her neck, "That's not slowing down Lois!"

He could hear her smile through her voice, "Oh! Oops, my bad, I guess I heard you wrong."

_Heard me wrong my ass. _

_Two could play this game._

He continued to what he previously had been doing to Lois, but this time he flicked his thumb over her clit.

_Whoa!_

She lurched up towards his touch.

It would be like this with them. They always bantered, they could almost never agree on anything, always trying to knock each other down a peg.

Did it surprise her that everything they did together, they did with great undeniable, unfathomably passion?

_Nope._

Both of them seemed to be trying to catch the upper hand, trying to please the other more, fighting both with and against each other.

Clark pushed deeper, his flicks against her clit becoming frequently faster, driving Lois up the wall.

Just as he was pushing her, she was doing the same.

She ran her hands up and down his shaft, bringing herself to the tip to slide all the way down again.

Dear God, her hands were pure magic.

Neither one wanted to give in first.

Both stubborn.

Both strong.

Both mind-blowingly aroused.

He flicked her clit once more and she jerked her hips towards him and moaned his name.

That was it.

He couldn't take anymore.

He was giving in for both of them.

"You win Lois."

She answered with a long inhale that caught in her throat, completely overtaken with arousal, her body sensitive to every touch.

He picked her hips up off the desk and dragged her pants and underwear down her legs with one long swift pull, her sandals flying off as her pants went; she than pulled his pants down his legs, along with his briefs and finished pulling them off with her toes so he could step out of them.

He stepped back in between her legs, and brought his face down towards hers, "Hi."

She smiled and bit her lip, extremely eager to feel Clark inside her for the first time.

"Hi yourself."

He brought his lips down to hers and slowly kissed her. Tongue seeking, loving, mesmerizing.

A kiss that was to say: finally.

I made it where I belong.

This is what I've always...

Wanted.

Needed.

I'm home.

She held on to his face, the feelings coursing through her body made her feel weak, vulnerable, but in a way that made her feel more safe then she ever felt, and stronger because she felt them for him. He made her feel this way.

She was as weak and as strong as she's ever been in this moment together. He held her heart, as did she for him.

He pulled back to look into her eyes.

She knew in that moment, that she wasn't taking this journey alone; he was feeling everything she was at that moment.

They were in this together.

"I lo-"

"I lo-"

They both laughed, she looked down and then back up at him, a dare, "You go first".

He smiled, "I love you."

Even though she expected it, it still made her heart jump, "I love you too."

He gave her a long kiss, sucking on her tongue and than her lower lip, nipping as he went.

Then he settled himself in between her thighs, ready. Both lost in each other's eyes, not wanting to miss what this moment meant to both of them.

She spread her legs wider giving him full access; she wanted to feel all of him. He set himself up, and then slowly pushed in between her folds, all the way until her was fitted snugly between her.

They set their foreheads together, taking in a couple deep breaths.

"God, Lois; you feel so good."

Completely lost for words, Lois just nodded.

He pulled out and just as quickly pushed back in as Lois met him halfway, her hips coming off the desk to meet his hungrily thrust.

One hand wrapped around his neck, the other holding herself up on the desk she began to make love with him.

First, their thrust we're slow and deep, reveling in the feeling of their bodies so intimately connected. Then, the pressure started building and they both thrust harder, feeling that tension build, and build.

Lois was just about there, her whole body started to come undone, the feeling coming from deep inside her exploding down to the tips of her toes.

She grabbed on to Clarks back, nails digging in as she fought with her climax, making it more pleasurable than ever, riding it out long.

Clark could feel Lois come, everything had changed, she was thrusting hard just like him and then it suddenly became frantic and he could feel her walls constrict around his cock, pulsating, dragging him with her as she went. His heart beating unsteadily, his muscle began to tighten.

He thought he would burst, thrusting into Lois, squeezing her hips and driving into her, hearing her breathing and uncontrollably moaning loudly in his ear.

It was too much.

Just as Lois let go, and let himself go with her. Both riding their climax out in hard abrasive plunges. Feeling the tension build, and build and then finally snap.

_Holy Shit._

Their climax came and went, and went... and went. Both of them continued to thrust hard till the very end, as their breathing and their heartbeats both slowed, beating as one.

Heads together, they held each other tightly, not ready to let go yet, the sweat and tingling aftershocks evidence their lovemaking.

Lois was the first to move, pulling her head slightly back she gazed into his eyes, not sure of what to say, but never one to think before she speaks, "Let's do that again."

Clark full of euphoria just burst out laughing, completely giddy with the whole situation.

Was it possible to die of happiness?

Lois just gleamed up at him, completely intoxicated with him.

"Only you Lois."

She smiled even brighter if that was possible.

"You better remember that Smallville."

He reached up and brushed her hair behind her hair.

"I wouldn't have it any other way."

They both stayed in the comfortable silence, just observing each other in a simple manner; so satisfied in the fact that they had finally made love, after all the waiting.

Clark broke contact first, pulling away and then turning back to give her a long mind blowing kiss that left Lois breathless. After he drew away from her lips he bent over to grab his pants and pull them on.

He watched as Lois, slid down off the desk and walked over to her pants butt naked from the waist down.

His heart caught in his throat.

She turned to him confused, "Umm, Smallville- Where's my underwear?"

He frowned and started looking around, not finding them anywhere.

"And where are my sandals?"

He came up from behind a shelf in the far back wall. "Found one!" He held in his hand a white strappy sandal.

She laughed, "Well, there's one detective; care to find my other?"

He smirked and walked up to her slowly until she could feel his breath on her face. He looked down at her lips and she leaned in for the kiss, only to have him pull back with his hand coming from behind her holding her second sandal.

"Found it." He said with a smile.

She shoved him playfully, "You're a jerk."

"Mmmm, but you love me."

She smiled up at him, "I do."

They stood there, gazing at each other for a moment until Lois broke it, "Okay, as much as I love having staring contest with you, I would really like to put some pants on."

He laughed as he watched her put her pants on, "You do realize you have no underwear."

"Ah, yes Smallville, but see- that's not my fault. It's yours for being Mr. Too Excited."

"Hey, you didn't seem to mind at the time."

She bit her lip, "I still don't. I'm just placing the blame on you."

Getting caught in their little game he replies, "If we can do that every day, you can place the blame on me anytime you want."

He pulled her in for a long relaxing kiss that she completely lost herself in. She pushed her body up to his, feeling every warm muscle against her body. He broke away from her, as he started to get hard again.

"I'd love to go for round two…" he made a difficult pause. "…believe me, there is nothing more I'd rather be doing… but I think we should probably get back out there before people start looking for us…and we can quickly make an escape back to the farm."

She laughed, "Yeah, Clark because the first place they're going to look for us is the supply closet."

"Lane! Kent!"

The door burst open as Brady walked in. Quickly Lois and Clark disengaged for each other and attempted to act innocent.

Brady frowned at them, "What are you two doing in here? I thought I told you to socialize with everyone."

Quick on her feet, Lois replied, "Oh! We were! I just pulled Clark in here for a second to… ah, talk about… a- top secret story we're working on!"

"Yep, top secret" followed Clark.

Brady narrowed his eyes at them, and then a look of disbelief fell over his face, "Yeah….surrre."

He just continued to look at them.

"You might want to fix your name tag Clark, it looks slightly askew."

Clark looked down to find his name tag upside down.

_Oops_

"Thanks…"

More awkward silence.

"Well…as much fun as this is, Clark and I are gonna get back out there. You know, show people that what they've heard about me is all true." She grabbed Clarks hand and dragged him past Brady.

Clark followed, Lois through the door and out to the party. They stopped in front of a group that stood in their path to the stairs. The person turned, it was the girl from the group they talked to earlier. She gave a little squeak and backed out of their way, as everyone follow, parting a way for Lois.

Clark just smiled as he followed Lois out, waving to the group as they went.

"Clark!" Lois laughed, ever since last night with their lovemaking which lasted into the bright hours of the morning, she had a hard time keeping Clarks hands off her. Not that she minded at all; nope Lois could get use to this side of Clark, just as long as it wasn't at work.

They had just walked out of the elevator and were on their way towards their desks; Clark had 'accidentally' slid his hand down over Lois' ass.

They were stopped short when they noticed a large group of people over at the bulletin board muttering and laughing about something.

Lois walked over, curious to see what everyone was so excited about, "What's this? Did Tess decide to give out some raises finally?"

Lois made her way through the group to the bulletin board to come face to face with a white thong; a familiar looking white thong. Her face dropped.

Some guy answered Lois' question in a fit of laughter, "Nope, definitely not a raise. Looks like someone had a little fun in the supply room." He continued laughing and then finished with, "We don't know who it was, but they sure like it rough."

The thong hung there pinned by a tack, the left side completely torn apart. There was a piece of paper besides it, with 'call me' scribbled across it.

"Oh my God!"

Clark came up behind Lois as he heard her exclaim, "What's going on?"

They heard a deep voice from besides them, "It looks like someone pulled a 'nine and a half weeks' in the supply room."

They turned to see Brady.

He titled his head, with a slight frown, "You guys wouldn't happen to know anything about that, would you?"

They both stood froze.

"Hmmm, I didn't think so." His face broke in a slight smirk and he walked away laughing.

"Smallville!"

**END**


End file.
